Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system.
Related Art
In recent years, for increasing the applications of consumer electronic devices, some companies add the near field communication (NFC) (or short range wireless communication) function into an electronic device. Commands, music, pictures, business card, data or files can be transmitted from one electronic device to another electronic device without establishing a physical connection by the NFC (or near wireless communication). Except providing convenient data transmission between electronic devices, it also enable the application of electronic device in more areas, such as access control system, tickets, credit card payment, or receiving advertising messages, such as receiving coupons form store's screen via Bluetooth communication.
It is an inevitable trend for an electronic device to be equipped with near field communication function. Therefore, communication industries actively research and develop to provide an electronic device with a new structure near field communication function.